Seriously
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Number Four - he's trying to be a great friend and knd operative but sometimes he is just Wally . Chapter 3 starts the plot !
1. Chapter 1

**This popped into my head after watching Operation S.U.P.P.O.R.T. – when Numbah one and Numbah two try to guard Numbah five while she's sick . Halfway through watching it , this scenario popped into my head.**

Number four was furious ! He stomped into the living room of the tree house where the others were watching TV and eating chocolatechip cookies .

Yesterday He had the twenty –four hour stupid bug flu . It was miserable . Miserable that he missed school , no , it was a Sunday , there was no school . Miserable , because he couldn't leave his bed . He had to eat soup , just soup , all day long .

He was a light sleeper . He could hear everything in his house . Number four sat in his bed all day; he was still ready . ready incase an enemy operative would attack while he was in his most vulnerable state . He was sure his friends were outside his bedroom door , guarding his bedroom from anyone .

They had done the same for Number five . Number two and Number one . They are adventure there was kind of crazy for them . Numbah four had no clue what was going on , but Numbah three couldn't stop laughing . She said it was the funniest thing she had ever heard .

But as the day went on Numbah four realized something . None of his friends were outside his door guarding him . a smirk crossed his face . He was the strongest operative after all , he didn't need anyone to protect him , he was the one who did all of the protecting . Yet he was still sick and in his worst state . They should've at least given some help.

He was furious ! Why didn't any of them bother to at least check on him during the day . Well he can't say any of them , Numbah three did come over to force feed him soup but he yelled at her and she ran .

But it still didn't make any sense to him . And there they wore , the four of them , one,two,three and five sitting on the couch . They were laughing and eating their cookies .

" I have just one question " he said stomping infront of the television . " How come when Numbah five was sick , you were all worried about someone coming over and sucking Kids Next door information from her brain but None of you were worried about them sucking Knd Information from my brain ".

They didn't answer , they burst into laughter . They didn't answer his question at all .

" I take it back " Numah three giggles . " That's the funniest thing I ever heard ". Numbah one was holding his stomach. Numbah five was crying form laughter and Numbah two had rolled onto the floor .

" shut up " Numbah four stomped back to his bedroom muttering . " I don't understand what that crud was about ? ".


	2. Chapter 2

**This is inspired by Trending Topics on Twitter , Movies and Books and my own crazy mind . This is the second chapter in Seriously ? wally is building up his smartness through the next chapters. But we all love Numbah four for who he really is on the show ! BTw : I have a poll on my profile for which story do u think I should get back to work on . **

Wallabee Beatles sat down in his chair . He was bored , so he was trying to listen in on the girl's conversation from within the living room . The wall had been replaced from a thin easy to hear everything wall , to a You have to press your Ear till its red up against the wall thick wall. Numbah one forced them to after what nigel refers to as the " RainbowMonkey Incident ".

*inside the living room *

Abby handed Kuki the movie tickets ." This is so cool , I am gonna see the New I Am Numbah Four Movie " Kuki squealed . " I can't wait till Saturday ".,

_This is what Wally Heard " I am the New Numbah Four ". _Wally scowled. He was Numbah four wasn't he ? They can't just switch the numbah's , right ?

Abby laughed. " No way was numbah five going to be going to the I am Numbah Four movie , with out her best friend Now "The girls high fived.

_This is what Wally Heard . " No way , Numbah five going to be the Numbah four now ". _He thought to himself. Four was the best Numbah out there, but those two already got numbahs , they can't have his . Can they ?

He had to ask Numbah one of this was even possible.

*Numbah One's room *

Hoagie was showing Nigel new 2x4 technology . " Hey , Numbah one , have you seen the commercial for the New I am Numbah Four Movie ".

Nigel nodded his head. " I really want to be there for the Midnight premiere of I am Numbah Four ".

_This is What Wally Heard coming down the Hallway . " I really want to be Numbah Four "._

Hoagie opened a can of Soda . " So do I ".

_Wally Heard. " So do I !"._

There was Only person who can stop the madness. Numbah 362 herself . He hurried over to the ship but the hamsters were inside of it discussing a trending Topic on Twitter.

" ooh look " one of the little hamsters said in a cute little high pitch voice. He held up the Iphone they took from Numbah Two's room . " I am Numbah Four is gonna be trending soon ".The hamsters cheered.

_Wally heard . " I am gonna be Numbah four soon ".and Hamsters cheering . _

"" The Cruddy Hamstah's are after my Numbah as well " He screamed. He started darting for the front door. " I am Numbah four, you guys hear that ! FOUR IS MY NUMBAH … NO ONE ELSE'S YOU CAN'T HAVE IT , YA HEAR ME , YA CAN'T. I'LL TELL NUMBAH THREE SOMETHING SOMETHING WIT H A U ABOUT THIS , YEAH , THAT'S RIGHT, DON'T MESS WITH ME, OR MY NUMBAH , YA UNDERSTAND ". He slammed the door behind him as he left the tree house.

The remaining operatives stared blankly at the door.

" Hey , do you think Numbah four would want to go see the New Movie with us " Kuki asked.

Nigel shook his head. " I don't think that'd be a good idea , Numbah three. Numbah four is in a mood again ".

" Yeah " Hoagie crossed his arms . " Remember last week , when he went all psycho over why we laughed about him when he asked about him getting his brain sucked for KND information".

" Numbah five don't know what we gonna do with that boy " Abby said . " Who wants some nacho's , ".They hurried back to the kitchen .

*somewhere running down the street*

Wally stopped running . " You know , in all of this , I forget to ask any of them if they wanted to go see that New I am Numbah four movie with me . I heard its really cool ! Oh well, I'll ask them tomorrow. " he laughed to himself. " Ain't that weird , the movie's titled I am Numbah four , and I _am _ Numbah four ". He started laughing to himself.

**OH wally did it ever occur to you that that's what they were talking about ? **

" Who's There " Wally looked around . He saw no one , he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking .

**Seriously ? . Well at least Wally is getting a little bit …**

" Where is that Voice coming from " Numbah Four yelled.

**Thanks for reading !gotta go bye !**


	3. Chapter 3

**There's actually a plot in Seriously now ,hooray , it came after watching another episode of KND ..**

**Anyway ,here it is . **

Wally was once again not paying attention during class . He was writing ( doodling ) in his notebook like monsters and yipper drawing . He didn't sweat it , he'd copy -I mean- ask for help when he's at the tree house later . After all how hard could this Math be ?

The teacher placed her chalk down on the trey . " Alright , class , That's it for Science today . I'm letting you guys go early because your big performance is this Friday , and I'm sure you could use all the rehearsal time you could get ".

Wally pumped his fist in the air . " Yeah , getting outta class early . " He jumped out of his seat and caught up with his friends in the hallway .

" Hey , guys " Wally said as he caught up with them . " last one to lime rickey's has buy all the soda ". Nigel shook his head.

" I'm sorry , Numbah four but we have to stay after school today " Nigel explained .

Wally blinked . " That's just dumb . I bet its to improve all of your grades ! ".

Kuki smiled a bit . " No,its because we're in the school pl".

Wally interrupted her . " That Crud's been going on for two weeks now ! " sorry Numbah four , we have to stay after school " " Sorry , Numbah four , school is more important than video games ". " Numbah four , We are just too busy for you " and Blah blah blah blah " Abby smacked him in the back of his bowl cut blond hair with her red hat .

" hey " Wally rubbed his head. " What was that for ?".

" To get ya to shut up " Abby told him .

The five of them were entering the main hallway of the school .

" If you would stop ditching Music class , you would know that we're all in the school" Hoagie started to say but Wally didn't seem to be listening .

" Whateva" Wally said . He ran outside and hopped on his bus while the rest of them headed for the music room .

" I'm started to get really worried about him " Kuki said. They entered the music room along with twenty other students .

" I know what you mean " Hoagie said . " He's been only half listening to everything lately . Remember last week when he thought we were switching out his Numbah".

Nigel shook his head. " And its only gonna get worse till something drastic happens ".

Kuki shook a little . " How drastic . Not anything that would ruin my pl".

" I'm afraid so Numbah three , even that drastic " Nigel stated his head.

Abby elbowed Hoagie with a knowing smile . " You know ,considering what this plays about that might not be such a bad thing ".

Hoagie laughed. " I know he might even get enough guts to conf". His sentence was interrupted when the music teacher walked through the door. His face looked like a split between sad and happy . His pocket was filled with three twenty dollar bills .

" Attention , " He said in a loud voice . " I'm sorry to say this but ummm Josh can't make it Friday night , he umm family plans . So his part will be given to the Delightful children ".

Nigel looked at the delightful children who were seemingly acting surprised.

" Interesting " Nigel murmured .


	4. Chapter 4

**I really want to finish this story up,so this'll be the second to last chapter. I might do a sequal, it depends if on what you guys think. This also contains parts of an episode. try to guess the episode ! They may not be word to word exact lines but I did my best from memory. **

**Disclaimer : Does not own kids next door. **

" ooh, I'm so nervous " Hoagie said as four members of sector V sat around their kitchen table. " Was it a plum or a peach ?". He grabbed a pen off the table and started to write down his lines on his arms.

" numbah five thinks you'll do just fine" Abby said. " My dad's video taping the whole thing , so we can watch it later".

" after the cast and crew party at lime ricky's " Kuki squealed. Sweat started to pant down her face. " I hope I don't forget anything or mess up any of my songs ".She looked over at Nigel who was staring off into space. " is everything ok, Numbah one ".

He shook his bald head. " I've been doing some research on the Delightful children's recent activity and I have come to the conclusion that whatever their planning is scheduled for tonight " Kuki started to scream.

" No! It can't be tonight" Her mouth started to whimper. " I've waited for a month now for this day. ".

" We all have,Numbah three " Nigel said." But don't worry,with any luck, The Kids Next door we'll be able to stop them before they can pull it off. I just need you four to keep a look out ".

" You got it,boss " Abby saluted him, then started to laugh.

" Hey, speaking of four" Hoagie asked. " Where is Numbah four "

_Off in the school hallway_

In the school hallway, there is quiet and stillness. A scene of ten lockers is shown before you. One on your right starts to pound from the inside and a voice is heard.

" STOOOOOPIIIIIDDD CRUDDDDY LOOOOOOCCCKKKKERRRR ! " An Australian accent shouted. The door kept shaking and shaking till finally it beaten so bad it fell off. A boy with bowl cut blonde hair and an orange hoodie stepped out.

He dusted himself off. " that's the last time I bet someone five dollars I could fit into a locker " . Wally started walking,but as he did he could hear laughter coming from inside the music room. He entered it and looked out the window.

He could see below him downtown with Numbah three leaning against a lamp post. Which was pretty weird considering the music room window used to look down into the school's gymnasium.

Wally watched closely as he saw a figure, boyish like figure walk up to Kuki. He could've sworn he heard the word "love ' escape her mouth .

_back stage_

Nigel was watching from behind the curtain, He had alerted all the Knd operatives in the play along with the rest of the cast and crew to be watchful of the delightful children. Beside him Numbah two and Numbah five were arguing how Numbah two did or didn't go flat during the song.

" I'm telling you, my voice cracked " Numbah two said. " I couldn't help it,that I was an octave higher than everyone else ".

" for that last time " Numbah five whispered." You sang just as bad as the rest of the chorus". They continued argue and watch what was going on , on stage. They had to pay attention because they would have to go back on in a few minutes. Suddenly without warning a blur of orange and blond ran past them.

" Was that Numbah four ? " Hoagie whispered. Wally also zoomed passed Nigel and on to stage where he jumped on Kuki.

" Stop !" He shouted. Kuki stood up and narrowed her eyes at him.

" Oh great " Abby smacked her face. " This was exactly what Numbah five was afraid of ". Nigel,Abby,Hoagie and a few more cast and crew members walked on to the stage, each glaring at Wally.

" Wally" Kuki whispered in an angry hushed tone.

" NO " Wally said . " You can't kiss this jerk, kuki " He said . She whispered 'Wally ' again as more and more cast and crew members surround him. " There's something I have to tell you, that I…."

His eyes darted towards his right and he could see millions of eyes starting right at him. Along with two familiar green ones.

" Hey what are my parents doing here ?" Wally said. He looked around to see Kuki,Nigel , Hoagie,and Abby and his classmates also giving him death stares.


End file.
